


You Missed

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confronting Death, F/M, Fear, Rayllum, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: The Nameless is like a reaper, your soul is it's harvest and your body is like chaff in the wind.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 23





	You Missed

Light. Rayla hadn’t seen it in what felt like forever. She was glad that light was there. Nothing else was. Just a sea of darkness. Terrible, horrible darkness. Feeling unsafe, Rayla stood up and walked closer to the light trying her best to avoid the darkness that encompassed her. Everywhere she stepped a small glimmer appeared for a second and then vanished again after her foot had moved away. How peculiar. The light was closer now and the darkness was lessening. Rayla felt safer near the light, it gave off an ethereal glow that made her whole body feel warm. Suddenly her hands began to feel warmer than the light she stood next to. She looked at them trying to understand what was happening.  
“I need you.” Callum’s voice rang in her ears but Callum was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t there to make her feel safe. Or was he? Was he that comforting light? That warmth on her hands? Rayla squeezed and felt a hand in hers. She couldn’t see it but she felt it.  
“I’m here Callum!” Rayla called out. No one responded. She called out again, still no response. No response came from anyone. Even with the light beside her and Callum’s invisible hand in hers, she still felt alone in the vast expanse of darkness. At least she still had the light.

Moments passed while Rayla just sat there not knowing what to do. She tried to lay down but there was no floor to lie on. She tried to go closer to the light but it made her back hurt terribly. Why her back? she didn’t know. She sat down content with the light she had as she tried to think of a way to escape whatever mental prison she was in. Was it a dream? A vision? She could still remember what happened to her. Her hands had ignited into some powerful energy and she blew open the ceiling and fell to the ground. She did all of this using her greatest strength, Callum. Callum had given her that strength.  
Something was wrong. The warmth in her hands disappeared and the light she stood next to began to fade. “No! Stay, please!” Rayla pleaded with the fading orb. It took only a few seconds for the light to disappear completely. Leaving only her, alone in the void. “Help!” Rayla called, admitting her defeat. “Someone help!” She called into nothingness. Some part of her knew that no one could hear her. No one cared.  
The only light that kept Rayla from freezing to death was the light beneath her feet. The small, dim, dull light that kept her from falling into the abyss. Was there an end to it? As she thought the question, the light beneath her feet disappeared sending her plummeting into the deep void. The first thing that came to Rayla’s mind was the time she had thrown herself off the stormspire to kill Viren. She had sacrificed herself to save the world. Now she was reliving that tragic moment. Callum had saved her the first time, but Callum wasn’t here now, it was just her and her fears. “Help.” she called again, praying that someone somewhere would hear her. A silhouette appeared in the dark haze above her and she reached out for it. Could it be Callum? Was he there to rescue her again? The figure was gaining on her. It was there to save her from her fears. But still something wasn’t right.  
The figure could be seen now, and Rayla was terrified of what she saw. The figure coming for her was a Nameless, only bigger and spikier and meaner and scarier. It gave a blood curdling shriek as it closed the gap between them with ease. Rayla wanted to find the bottom of the pit fast so she could at least die quickly and not be gruesomely mortified by the abomination above her. “Help!” She screamed yet again.  
“No one can save you.” The Nameless spoke to her as he reached for her greedily. “You cannot run from death!” Rayla could feel her spine begin to break as the Nameless got closer. The cracking noise in her back only proved what she had thought. She screamed as the terrible pain increased. Rayla grabbed one of her blades and stuck it through the creature that was about to grab her. The Nameless just looked at where Rayla had impaled it and yanked the blade out of its chest. A hole stayed where Rayla had stabbed it but no blood came out. It wouldn’t die. “You cannot hope to kill death!” The Nameless screamed at her as it touched the side of her face. Rayla was ready for it to rip her face in half or take out one of her organs but the creature just kept its hand on Rayla’s cheek and said, “What do you fear most?” Rayla immediately thought of water and the Nameless opened its eyes. “Then you will drown!” It shrieked as it disappeared. Rayla turned to look below her and saw the bottom of the void. It was covered entirely with water. This wasn’t a dream, this was a nightmare.  
“Help!” Rayla screamed as the water increasingly became clearer. “Please help!” Rayla screamed. As she got closer to the water, each detail became clear, the sea foam, the bubbles, the crests of the waves. Each detail struck even more fear into her. Then she remembered her strength. “Callum!” She yelled. The sea was getting closer. “CALLUM!” Sharp pain shot through her back as she hit the water. It was too late. She tried to yell his name one less time but the only thing that passed her lips was the precious air she needed. Callum couldn’t save her. Death had finally come. Just like she wanted.  
“Rayla.” A voice called. Rayla looked up to the surface of the water. “Rayla.” A faint light appeared. “Rayla!” The voice became clearer each time it spoke. “Rayla!” Callum was calling from above the ocean’s surface. Rayla didn’t have any breath, she couldn’t swim well but she had to try to find her way out of the watery world and back to the sky. “Rayla!” Callum’s voice gave her strength. Rayla began choking on water sliding down her throat. “Rayla!” She had to make it to Callum. “Rayla!” Her head burst out to the surface where the waves crashed violently, air filled her lungs as she looked into the bright light. “Rayla!” Callum yelled again. Rayla reached her hand up into the air and Callum took it sending warmth through her deathly cold body. “Wake up, please!”

Rayla awoke to Callum standing over her holding both her hands. She was lying in a bed of some sort, her arm attached to some machines. “Oh thank the stars.” Callum breathed as he embraced Rayla. Rayla was so thankful that she wasn’t under water, but she did wonder where she was. She felt weird and racked with pain, especially in her back. All her pain left her for a moment as she returned Callum’s embrace.  
“Callum?” Rayla asked, not daring to believe that this was truly reality.  
“I’m right here.” Callum said as he pressed a kiss onto her cheek. His lips sealed it, she was definitely in reality, her boyfriend looked at her scared but still lovingly.  
“You missed.” Rayla began. Callum looked at her confused.  
“What?” As much as it hurt, Rayla squeezed his hands and yanked him into her. Their lips crashed together as they were just there. It didn’t matter what was happening around them. It was just them, lips locked and eyes closed. Callum reached his hand behind Rayla’s neck as he began to return Rayla’s kiss passionately. They stayed like that for a few moments before Callum drew away for a quick second and breathed, “I love you.” The sound was music to Rayla’s pointy ears.  
“I love you too.” She responded as their lips met again in a smaller less passionate kiss. They broke apart for a moment before Callum gave her one last little kiss. Rayla didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to return to her world of pain. She didn’t want to leave Callum. She wanted to stay by his light and his warmth to get her through the darkness she was now facing. Callum got up and kneeled next to her bed. “Don’t go.” Rayla pleaded, squeezing his hand tight.  
“Relax,” Callum said consoling her, “I’m not going anywhere.” Rayla looked at him lovingly as Callum followed. They sat there lost in each other’s eyes. The emerald tone of Callum’s iris's made Rayla feel more serene and comfortable. Rayla’s violet eyes sparkled like gems, giving off a calm sense. Both sat there staring at one another, not daring to return to the world and its hardships and pain. They didn't have to, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This little work is actually a chapter in The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans!
> 
> Of you liked this work, be sure to check out TAOTCT for more angst and fluff.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
